Apology Accepted
by Jessie Dark
Summary: Hakkai is 'miffed' Hakkai/Sanzo, written for gift fic exchange. Yaoi, Disclaimer:   Sanzo and Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, all of Saiyuki and all associated characters were created by Minekura Kazuya. I make no money from this use.


Title: Apology Accepted  
Author: Jessiedark  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing(s): Hakkai/Sanzo  
Disclaimer: Sanzo and Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku, all of Saiyuki and all associated characters were created by Minekura Kazuya. I make no money from this use.  
Summary: Hakkai is fed up with Sanzo's rotten mood. (Make up as in after a fight was the prompt).

Hakkai prepared quietly for bed. He decided that he was still angry. Gojyo had called him 'more than miffed' when they talked over their beers, his sardonic smile belying the mild word. Hakkai had to agree. He was not miffed at Sanzo. He was angry at the purple-eyed monk. No one challenged Cho Hakkai's loyalty to the mission, to the team. That Sanzo had been having one of his days didn't mean Hakkai was going to excuse that particular insult. That he had chosen to go after Hakkai, with words and not his fan, meant that there was something eating at him. Something the monk didn't want to face head on.

Still in silence Hakkai finished arranging his bedding and putting his toiletries away and began to crawl into bed.

"Sulking?" Sanzo's voice rolled smoky and with that bite of irritability.

"I don't sulk," Hakkai responded coolly.

"Could have fooled me," Sanzo's paper snapped as he lowered it to glare at Hakkai.

"It was not my intention to fool you," Hakkai roused himself and crossed to the window to open it widely.

"It's too fucking cold for that. Close the damn window," Sanzo snapped his words at Hakkai who ignored him, returning to the bed.

"I told you to close the damn window," Sanzo flung himself out of the bed and closed the window, loudly.

Hakkai waited until Sanzo had returned to his own bed and then rose and crossed to the window. "The room is too smoky for Hakuryu. If you want him to be able to drive for us tomorrow he will need some fresh air." Hakkai opened the window widely. He never engaged in these stupid battles with Sanzo, but tonight it seemed appropriate, invigorating even.

Sanzo was glaring at Hakkai, but not pulling his gun. That wasn't the way they fought. The healer turned and smiled as the monk's cheek twitched. Sanzo watched as Hakkai crossed to his bed. "It's too cold to sleep with that window open."

"I'm fine," Hakkai assured the blond. He was smiling at the wall as he prepared to get into the bed.

"It's cold," Sanzo sounded sullen and Hakkai had to smirk as the monk continued, "Is there a spare blanket?"

Hakkai schooled his expression before looking around the sparsely furnished room. "No."

He waited a beat, then pulled the off the top one of the two blankets on his bed and walked over to toss it on the Monk.

"Wait," Sanzo's hand shot out to grab Hakkai's wrist. "You'll be too cold. You won't sleep well, then you won't be able to drive tomorrow."

"I'm sure I will manage," Hakkai made only the barest effort at pulling away.

Giving up pretense Sanzo frowned and sharply pulled Hakkai to the bed. "Get in here."

Hakkai was about to comply when he noted the lines of tension around Sanzo's eyes and across his forehead. Aggravation submitted to habit. "Here, how about you lay here on the floor for a minute," he rushed on before Sanzo could protest; "I'll rub your neck and forehead."

The healer knew that Sanzo wanted to protest, but he was virtually addicted to having massages from Hakkai and the youkai knew it. He began making a pallet on the floor, and when he was done Sanzo lowered himself to the makeshift bed. Hakkai covered him, then seated himself at Sanzo's head. The healer was expert at working the monk's neck and he began to press and work the tense muscles. He then began to work Sanzo's head and stroke firmly over the monk's forehead.

Hakkai relaxed himself, enjoying the feel of Sanzo's skin shifting, growing more relaxed under his touch. When the monk was sleepy and relaxed Hakkai sighed and stroked gently at the tousled blond hair. "Up into your bed now, Sanzo." Rather absently Hakkai realized his anger was gone.

"Ok." Sanzo made no effort to comply; his eyes closed, the lines of his face relaxed, almost smiling.

"You will undo all I've just done if you sleep on the floor," Hakkai's fingers again threaded through that soft blond hair.

Sanzo finally struggled up and started to gather the blankets. "Get in bed," Hakkai directed as he quickly covered Sanzo with three of the blankets. He hesitated for a moment then slid in the bed as well. Sanzo immediately rolled over and wrapped his arms around Hakkai, pressing their bodies together.

"Aren't you tired?" Hakkai meant to taunt the monk, and finding himself pinned beneath that slender, muscular frame proved his success.

They had developed an amazingly efficient process for getting naked and were pressed together with no barriers in only seconds. Sanzo's breath was harsh and scented with his cigarettes and he moved to stroke Hakkai's hard-on, sending the healer into panting arousal. They touched and stroked, desire building and washing away the anger of earlier.

And then Hakkai remembered Sanzo's hard words and angry face, and suddenly he wasn't willing to forget it. The healer always followed Sanzo, perhaps urging gently but never showing his strength, never making demands. But tonight would be different. Hakkai moved, switching positions so that he was astride Sanzo's hips, the monk's hands pinned at the sides of his head.

Sanzo blinked up at Hakkai, but he didn't look angry. After a second the pale eyebrows arched in a question. "You have a plan here?"

"I have many plans," Hakkai offered reassuringly, I'm just considering my implementation options."

"MMM. Well don't take too long. I'm going to sleep here."

Hakkai considered that haughty face and slowly he began to grin. If he was going to follow his own desires, he knew where he wanted to start. Keeping the monk pinned Hakkai leaned down and pressed a soft hungry kiss on those thin, firm lips. He pressed hard, invading the depths of a soft mouth he had only tasted in the depths of orgasm. Now he focused on exploring, sampling. Savoring.

"We don't kiss." Sanzo had finally pulled away, his head at an awkward angle.

"_You_ don't like to kiss. I quite like it. So I think I shall indulge myself." Lacing his fingers in Sanzo's soft blond hair, Hakkai resumed the sensual exploration. He took time to consider the taste. Very nice. The texture. Stimulating. As he made another considering sweep of the tempting depths Sanzo pulled away again.

"You even paying attention?" Irritable.

"I was thinking, considering."

"Yeah? Well then I'm pretty sure one of us is doing something wrong." Sanzo's own hands gripped Hakkai's head, angling him down for another kiss. "And I don't do wrong."

This kiss was better. Warmer. Hakkai sighed and relaxed down onto the warm arching body beneath him. He released Sanzo's head and began to stroke the length of his sides, exploring his body and teasing the warm skin. Meeting the heat of the kiss, Sanzo moaned into the healer's mouth and arched up, seeking more contact, creating an increasing rhythm between them.

Hakkai shifted, reveling in the slide of heated flesh against heated flesh. He felt Sanzo shift his weight and move. The monk intended to assume control. To press the moment. To dominate and claim. And Hakkai decided this was not his plan. He grinned against that hungry mouth and Sanzo stilled.

"Am I in trouble?" He didn't sound concerned, and against Hakkai's belly Sanzo's erection surged.

"Oh yes. You are in a world of trouble."

"MMM."

Hakkai began a focused assault on the other's body. He stroked Sanzo's hips and those powerful thighs, teasing the length of that incongruously elegant cock while his mouth explored and teased; seeking flat pink nipples that peaked in instant response. Nipping at the ridge of ribs and tracing the tender flesh where ribs gave way to belly. And then he had to stop and explore the dent of the belly button.

"NO!" Sanzo hissed as his legs jolted, but he was pinned by Hakkai's own hips.

"No?" Hakkai grinned again, and Sanzo must have felt it because he hissed in protest, so Hakkai continued; "I think I shall." Hakkai began to lap and tease that tiny dent, then moved down to nip along one hip and trace the tender flesh where thigh met body.

"Stop teasing!" Sanzo demanded between gritted teeth. He was gripping the sheets and his head tossed from left to right.

"You want me to stop teasing you?" Hakkai found the small bottle of oil and distracted Sanzo with a sudden sweep of a hot pointed tongue over and around the delicate skin of his balls and flickering at the skin just below. He oiled his finger and swirled his tongue over the straining length of Sanzo's cock. He engulfed the monk's aching, erection and teased it with his mouth. He then he began to slide the oiled finger into the cleft of the firm, flexing ass.

"You son- of - a -bitch." Sanzo arched into the heat of Hakkai's mouth but made no further resistance, physically or verbally as the healer located and breached the tightness he found.

Hakkai felt an almost feral smile flickering across his face as he began to slowly stretch and tease the velvet depths he claimed. While Hakkai settled on his objective he continued to offer intense pleasure with talented lips and tongue. Soon Sanzo was thrusting helplessly into the heat of Hakkai's mouth and jolting back on the two fingers now pressing in sync on the small nub of flesh he had found.

Not wanting to allow Sanzo to cum before being buried in his body, Hakkai eased the pressure and intensity of his mouth and added a third finger to that heat. He wanted to be in there. Needed to. His own erection, neglected, began to throb and ache.

Hakkai lifted his mouth and slipped his oiled fingers free. He moved and claimed another deep kiss.

"You gonna' do this?" Sanzo challenged him.

"Oh, yes." Hakkai stared into those deep purple eyes and studied that impassive, haughty face. "I'm going to have you tonight."

Carefully, almost reverently, he lifted Sanzo's hips and positioned him. "I will have you. I will be so deep in you I can feel your heart beat. I will be taking pleasure and I will pound into you so deep and so hard you will lose your breath, then your mind, then you will cum. And you will be weak and dazed."

"Think highly of yourself, don't you?"

"You can tell me if I fail to live up to my own hype."

Hakkai didn't bother with slowness or teasing. He'd pressed and teased and stretched and now he positioned Sanzo and claimed him. When Hakkai was finally buried in that lean body he gasped as Sanzo's back arched. Sanzo groaned in a tiny bit of pain but it was countered as soft mewls of desire escaped him. The pause was barely a moment, then Hakkai was pumping firmly, deeply and rhythmically. By watching those dark heated eyes he found the spot and adjusted until he could strike Sanzo's prostate.

Hakkai set a pace that suited him, building his desire and losing himself. He had never realized, never believed, how hot, how tight, how amazingly perfect this could be. Gazing into those purple eyes he watched them fog as Sanzo shifted restlessly. Hakkai moved and tangled his hands with the monk's. Motivated, he leaned forwarded and claimed another kiss. The pressure of their bodies must have answered the need for the monk's erection to be stroked because Sanzo moaned and began to thrust and Hakkai felt a flutter in the molten velvet incasing him.

With their mouths battling for dominance and their fingers entangled they rushed to release. Sanzo bucked and groaned, two long moans then the wet heat of his cum splattered Hakkai's belly. The waves that rocked the monk were also deep inside, gripping Hakkai's own erection and sending him careening out of control into white hot release.

They ended tangled together, Hakkai half over the monk's body. Sanzo had reached up with one leg and hooked it around the healer's. One of them initiated another slow kiss that tasted of arousal and sleepiness.

"I need a smoke."

"Yes. I imagine you do. Let me grab my extra blanket and I will open the window more as I go back to my bed."

"Bastard. I'll freeze."

"And that is my problem?" Hakkai realized he was smiling again. "By the way, what the fuck was your problem earlier?"

All the humor and warmth was sucked from the room. "You're heavy," Sanzo snarled.

"I'm not heavy, I'm your driver," Hakkai fired back. "Why did you say. . ."  
"I don't need any favors from you!"

That was not what he expected but Hakkai went with it; "I don't remember offering you a favor." Hakkai found it oddly tempting to have that strong shoulder by his mouth so he began to nip at it.

"That. Don't do that."

"I want to. Why can't I?"

There was a long silence. "You want to?" And Hakkai knew him well enough to know Sanzo wanted to sound sardonic, butnowhe sounded guarded.

"Of course I want. . . to," Hakkai sighed. "Stop being obscure. What bug did you get up your butt?"

"You sound like that damn pervert."

"What bug did that damn pervert put up your butt?" Hakkai suddenly remembered the low conversation between the Sanzo and Gojyo over cigarettes a day or two before. Gojyo had left looking smug, Sanzo angry. Coldly furious. Hurt?

"Why do you fuck me?" the monk demanded suddenly.

"I've only fucked you this once. Usually you fuck me." Hakkai refused to get up, knowing Sanzo would shut down if he did not keep them so close they could not see each other's faces. He suspected this was the answer to the temper of earlier.

"I mean why you . . . let me."

"Why?" Hakkai tauntingly scraped up a bit of drying cum and painted a streak down Sanzo's face.

"Fuck. Don't do that!" Sanzo jerked away and glared at him.

"Don't fuck you?" Hakkai grinned and felt the feral edge. "I thought you liked it. Are you sure you don't want me to?"

"You don't owe me shit!" The monk thrashed uselessly, but Hakkai was not interested in saving his pride and held Sanzo immobile easily.

"I don't owe you? OK. I agree."

"You don't have to fuck me because of some misplaced sense of duty."

"All right. Should I experience a misplaced sense of duty I won't fuck you." Hakkai pressed his forehead to Sanzo's.

"All right." The healer spoke as he did to Goku when the youth was upset and confused. Purposely patronizing to the monk, "I like what we do. I like it a lot. I enjoy your company and your body. Or I wouldn't be here." When Hakkai finished Sanzo pressed his lips together and tried to look away.

"Are you going to smoke?" Hakkai changed the subject and felt the lean body beneath him slowly uncoil.

"Not worth freezing my ass off over."

"I have to agree. I quite like your ass."

"Are you gonna' keep up this kissing, cute comment bullshit?"

Hakkai considered the question. "Yes. I like it, so I think I shall continue it."

"Tch. Suit yourself." As Hakkai moved off him Sanzo rolled over and put his back to the healer. Grinning to himself, Hakkai rolled over on his side, his back to Sanzo's. Once they were both comfortable Hakkai shifted until his butt was just lightly against Sanzo's.

"You don't challenge my dedication to the group," Hakkai informed Sanzo.

"Tch. Whatever." After several seconds Hakkai felt the slow relaxation of the monk and then the increase in pressure until they were resting lightly against one another.

"Apology accepted." Hakkai murmured to himself.


End file.
